The present disclosure relates to a lubrication system for a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a lubrication system that remains operable in reduced gravity (reduced-G) conditions.
Aircraft gas turbine engines include a lubrication system to supply lubrication to various components. A reserve is also desirable to ensure that at least some components are not starved of lubricant during reduced-G conditions in which acceleration due to gravity is partially or entirely counteracted by aircraft maneuvers and/or orientation.